Tierra de Sombras
by Three Swords
Summary: Dos seres en busca de respuestas. Dos almas marcadas por la tragedia, el dolor y la guerra ¿Podrá el destino cumplir con su meta?
1. Interrogantes sin respuesta

**PRESENTACIÓN**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí entrego una historia titulada "_**Tierra de sombras**_". No es una continuación, sino un fanfiction alternativo que apareció mientras preparaba "_Alguien para mi_" (otro alternativo también; pueden encontrarlo consultando mi Profile =P).

El escenario principal es Escocia y la historia es algo dramática, melancólica y algo más por ese estilo. Está centrada, sobre todo, en Albert y Candy; quienes quizá aparecen como perfectos desconocidos respecto a lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver en los personajes; lo cual es lógico dado que son sobrevivientes de la guerra. No me parece que vaya a ser una historia de altos vuelos ni tan prolongada, pero eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Comprenderé si les parece extraña o les disgusta incluso XDDDD ¡Estoy loca! ¡Lo reconozco! Peeero... ¡Tenía que escribirla! ¡Mis dedos no pudieron resistirse!

**Aclaración:** estoy bastante corta de tiempo para investigar más; así que pido disculpas por si las expresiones en gaélico escocés no están correctamente construidas. ¡Vamos! ¡Que no soy experta! =P ¿Porqué utilizar expresiones de este tipo? Bueno, es difícil de explicar, pero así surgió la historia en mi imaginación.

Ya saben: jitomatazos a la casilla respectiva =P ¡Gracias por leer! Ah! Y recuerden que las fechas de actualización son un verdadero misterio para mí =P jeje U_U!

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:**

La denotación "Alternativo" implica una serie de circunstancias por las cuales el fanfic no está basado en situaciones de la serie original. He aquí una lista de las principales diferencias:

* Los padres y la hermana de William no murieron. Los tres sobrinos de William viven con Rosemary y su esposo, mientras que William vive con sus padres. No obstante todos habitan en el mismo poblado, a orillas del Mar del Norte, dentro del territorio del Fiordo de Dornoch.

* George administra Lakewood y es una especie de guardián para Aloy, la dueña de la propiedad. Lakewood no es ni de lejos una mansión de las proporciones que se muestran originalmente en la serie y el manga, sino que es más bien una especie de casa de campo con algunos terrenos y un pequeño bosque rodeándola. Aloy es pariente de los Ardley.

* Candy fue adoptada por George debido a circunstancias muy especiales; por lo tanto, vivió con él y Aloy en Lakewood, fungiendo como una especie de dama de compañía para ésta, antes de marcharse a estudiar enfermería; esta situación le condujo al frente de batalla nada más iniciar la Primera Guerra Mundial.

*Los Ardley son de buena posición; pero no son inmensamente ricos. Son más bien una familia muy antigua que es respetada por los lugareños allá en Escocia. La familia no posee ninguna propiedad en América. El padre de William conserva el título de Sir y el propio William ha recibido tal nombramiento por su servicio durante la guerra. La historia de los Ardley en cuanto a clan plasmada aquí, **no guarda ninguna relación** con la explicada en los fics: _El Capricho de William_, _Luna de Escocia _o_ Candice._

* Supongo que la mayor sorpresa serán las circunstancias que conseguirán reunir a William y a Candy en la remota _Dubh Bàigh._Y la propia relación entre ellos dos. ¡Ah! ¡Me temo que el factor destino se ha impuesto de nuevo!...

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL: **A **_Roni de Andrew_**, por inspirarme parte de la dirección de esta historia gracias a su bello fic (_La Heredera_) que por cierto: aún no consigo terminar de leer -_-!.

*.*.*.*.*

*._**tds**_.*

*.*

**CAPÍTULO 1: Interrogantes sin respuesta**

Sin percatarse realmente de lo que hacía, extendió una de sus manos para apartar un mechón del largo cabello rubio que caía descuidadamente sobre el rostro del extraño. Una ráfaga del cálido aliento masculino envió pequeños estremecimientos por su piel. Él dormía, como siempre, benditamente ignorante del caos que aún dominaba las trincheras y que convertía en insuficientes todos los esfuerzos por salvar vidas.

El hombre llevaba inconsciente más de tres semanas, y ella se preguntó si jamás despertaría. Era hermoso, pensó por enésima ocasión; tan hermoso como sólo un ángel podía serlo. Recordó por un momento la primera vez que le viera, ingresando en esa camilla hacia el pabellón de emergencias, tan pálido como la muerte, y tan fuerte como el roble que se erguía a un lado de aquella pequeña casa de los páramos estadounidenses, donde ella había crecido bajo la constante vigilancia de un par de extraños que ahora eran la única familia que podía evocar.

Nunca un paciente le había llamado tanto la atención. Y cierto era que nunca, desde que llegara a ese pequeño e improvisado hospital en el frente italiano, había sido testigo de la conmoción que podía causar un perfecto desconocido entre todos: pacientes, médicos, enfermeras y demás visitantes ocasionales y voluntarios.

Era un espía, a decir de muchos; pero, por más que se esforzara, ella no conseguía imaginarlo cometiendo las atrocidades de que le acusaban. Los más le consideraban responsable por el atentado al tren que había cegado cientos de vidas a unas cuantas millas de ahí. No. Eso era imposible. Él sólo podía ser bueno y noble. Sólo podía sonreír y dar felicidad a todos cuantos le conocían. Sí. Eso era lo más seguro. Ese rostro, cincelado con la perfección de una escultura clásica, sólo transmitía bondad.

Sin embargo, cierto era que el paciente poco podía hacer para confirmar sus sospechas o las de cualquiera, puesto que aún no recuperaba la conciencia, y se mantenía delirando palabras incoherentes, pronunciadas en una lengua extraña que ningún miembro del personal había conseguido reconocer. Con un suspiro de frustración, ella recordó que ese encontraba ahí precisamente para documentar los registros del paciente; porque al día siguiente sería trasladado a un nuevo hospital, lejos de la zona de conflicto, y lejos de ella.

Resignada y sintiendo como una desconocida sensación cercana a la impotencia surgía en su interior, se dispuso a verificar los signos vitales del herido, pensando que la guerra era una cuestión implacable, y que era una verdadera lástima el que la violencia generalizada dejara poco espacio, y más escasa consideración aún, para desconocidos a quienes todo el mundo consideraba una amenaza.

Apartó, con reticencia, su propia mano del masculino rostro, sabiendo que le echaría en falta. Resultaban extrañas, en verdad, las cosas a las que uno podía llegar a aferrarse en ese escenario aterrador. Se dijo, con inexplicable tristeza, que él jamás la recordaría como ella a él, porque continuaba sin regresar al mundo de los vivos. Una verdadera pena no tener siquiera un nombre para evocar, porque ella no le olvidaría; jamás podría hacerlo.

Siguiendo un impulso, llevó sus manos hasta el colgante de plata que le obsequiara la señora Aloy, la jefa de su tutor, antes de su partida a la escuela de enfermería y, sin dudas ni arrepentimientos de alguna clase, lo retiró de su propio cuello y lo colocó en el del hombre, rogando al creador que, así como le había protegido a ella, le protegiera a él también.

Sólo Dios sabía si él lograría recuperarse. Sólo el Señor sabía si algún día él abriría los ojos y contemplaría el mundo otra vez. Ella dudaba que fuera así; porque estaba consciente de que las posibilidades de ser admitido en otro hospital hasta que consiguiera recuperarse eran reducidas, no sólo por sus especiales circunstancias, sino porque a cada hora llegaban nuevos heridos requiriendo atención urgente.

Percibiendo cómo la desesperanza comenzaba a invadirla, cerró los ojos y elevó una silenciosa plegaria por él, por ella misma y por todos aquellos que participaban en esa guerra sin sentido. Rogó porque la tristeza dejara de ser la reina indiscutible de la historia y que, pronto, muy pronto, el mundo pudiera despertar de esa pesadilla.

─_Piuthar... _─ fue apenas un murmullo enronquecido, pero ella le escuchó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul más intensa que hubiera visto nunca. Su respiración se agitó ante el inesperado regalo de la providencia, que le concedía contemplar los ojos de ese misterioso hombre antes de verle partir.

─_Piuthar..._ ─la expresión se repitió, haciéndole comprender que, si bien él no estaba totalmente consciente, era la primera vez desde su llegada que se mostraba realmente despierto. Sintió deseos de ponerse a bailar, pero eso no era lo que se esperaba de su posición, así que optó por decir:

─Tranquilícese, no se esfuerze o volverá a perder el conocimiento ─indicó, convertida ya en la profesional que sabía hacer bien su trabajo. Su mano tomó la del hombre buscando alguna alteración de los signos vitales, pero todo parecía normal; aparentemente él estaba mostrando el primer indicio de la recuperación─. Es bueno saber que ha despertado ─indicó con una sonrisa, que provocó que los ojos azules le miraran interrogantes.

La expresión del hombre se tornó aún más confundida mientras dejaba sus ojos para recorrer el improvisado pabellón de aislamiento, y ella comprendió que tal cosa era normal. Probablemente lo último que él recordaba era la explosión misma, o incluso, algún evento antes de ésta. El camino sería largo y tortuoso, pero que el hombre estuviera ya consciente era el mejor de los signos.

Feliz con el inesperado giro del destino, salió del pabellón, dispuesta a convencer al doctor Leighton, uno de sus médicos favoritos, para que acudiera lo más pronto posible a reconocer al paciente.

No podía saber que ya no le miraría otra vez. De la misma manera en que ignoraba que, en ese momento, dos grupos de aviones con banderas de bandos contrarios se acercaban a toda velocidad, desde direcciones diferentes, para encontrarse en un punto del cielo situado sobre el improvisado campamento de auxilio. La escaramuza resultaría inevitable, con consecuencias funestas para las inocentes víctimas quienes, al resguardo de la superficie terrestre, desconocían que su destino ya había sido escrito.

*.*.*.*.*

*._**tds**_.*

*.*

VOCABULARIO GAÉLICO

**_Piuthar_: **hermana.

NOTAS

Esta parte de la historia ocurre aproximadamente en 1915.


	2. El Laird

_Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, Escocia, Highlands, Fiordo de Dornoch, Dubh Bàigh 1919._

El pueblo era grande, aunque no tanto como para figurar entre los principales del rumbo del norte; sin embargo, lucía limpio y esmeradamente cuidado. Sus habitantes eran un tercio comerciantes, otro tanto campesinos, y otro más pescadores, lo cual quería decir en realidad, que encontraban ocupación en base a su talento para imaginar alguna posible fuente de ingresos. No eran buenos tiempos y muchos de los hombres se habían marchado para nunca regresar, quedando reducidos a meras estadísticas en el recuento de los daños que Europa aún realizaba después del final de la guerra. Un recuento que, pese a sus dimensiones, no conseguía reflejar el dolor, ni la incertidumbre ante la partida que uno sólo de ellos dejara en los suyos.

El hombre que descendió del automóvil era rubio, alto y de figura atlética, realzada por el traje militar cuyas insignias lo identificaban como oficial condecorado. No obstante la hora, no había ninguna otra persona a la vista, porque era Domingo de la Creación y la totalidad del pueblo se encontraba reunida en el malecón del Arroyo Blàth: rebaños, mascotas y todo ser vivo disponible incluidos, para recibir la tradicional bendición del año nuevo.

Sin molestarse en apagar el motor, el recién llegado se encaminó con pasos lentos, hasta la fuente que, localizada en el centro mismo de la entrada al antiguo parque funerario, arrojaba al cielo cristalinas gotas de agua, en un intento de alejar la tristeza de los visitantes. Sin embargo, no era tristeza lo que aparecía en los ojos de ese hombre: de hecho, ninguna emoción podía identificarse en su rostro; duro como el granito, impasible como la muerte, mientras avanzaba hasta detenerse a la orilla misma de la construcción ornamental. Una vez ahí, contempló por interminables momentos el chisporroteo del agua que caía, brillando con resplandores irisdiscentes bajo la luz del sol de mediodía. No dijo nada, no hizo nada, excepto permanecer de pie, observando.

El tiempo pasó. Las manecillas del reloj incrustado en la parte superior del portal de entrada avanzaron más de tres bloques, sin que el hombre diera señales de estar hecho de un material distinto al de la fuente. Hubo un par de ocasiones, durante esos minutos transcurridos, que había apretado los puños con tensión evidente; sin embargo, el único testigo que lo observaba estaba demasiado lejos para notarlo, y tampoco era cosa de atreverse a molestar al laird, quien aparecía en el pueblo por primera vez en cuatro años, tras permanecer en el frente durante todo ese tiempo.

Los locales le llamaban "Laird", pese a que Dubh Bàigh no era más un feudo y la única evidencia del poder que antaño ostentara la familia del oficial había quedado reducida a una mansión señorial enclavada en el rincón más inaccesible del territorio: más allá del malecón del Arroyo Blàth, más allá incluso, de los límites donde se podían anclar las embarcaciones. El hogar del recién llegado se localizaba en la parte más elevada del lugar, oculto por las ruinas de lo que antaño fuera _Caisteal an Cnuic, _una fortaleza construida durante el siglo IX por uno de los numerosos ancestros de la familia e incendiado durante el siglo XV por otro de los tantos enemigos de la misma.

Épocas distintas, situaciones distintas. Sin embargo, el respeto dispensado por los locales era el mismo para los hombres de valor y arrojo, sin importar el paso de los siglos. Pese a que aún vivía, el padre del oficial no era llamado _laird_, sino simplemente _granjero_. No. En las Highlands ese era un título que debía merecerse y el hombre del automóvil se había ganado a pulso ese derecho. Había partido en medio de la noche, llevando consigo tan sólo lo puesto, en franco desafío a la voluntad paterna, y ahora regresaba como Oficial de la Armada de Su Majestad, condecorado innumerables veces por su actuación en el campo de batalla. Días difíciles, decisiones difíciles.

Las esporádicas nuevas que traían desde Inverness y Edinburgh los aventureros comerciantes que ocasionalmente se dejaban pasar por Dubh Bàigh, habían hecho crecer su fama entre los sencillos aldeanos que estaban faltos de todo y necesitados de esperanza. Al menos, decían con resignación, si ninguno más regresaba del frente, podían confiar en que el laird sí lo haría. Y probablemente fueran las oraciones de ellos las que realmente le trajeran de vuelta, arrastrándole de trinchera en trinchera, de país en país; al servicio del mundo, aunque en permanente romance con la muerte. Muchos dudaron de las crónicas, perdida toda esperanza conforme las listas de desaparecidos se hacían tan extensas que no cabían en el tablero de anuncios de la iglesia. Sin embargo, ese día se hacía visible la prueba de que las noticias eran ciertas y que, incluso la muerte, había retrocedido ante el valor del laird.

De pronto, el hombre mostró signos de vida. Fue apenas una reacción; concretada en extraer de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño colgante de plata que, sin mayor ceremonia, lanzó al interior de la fuente, dejándolo perderse entre las truchas y las plantas acuáticas. Después de eso, volvió sobre sus pasos y abordó el automóvil, perdiéndose en el sendero privado que conducía hasta la residencia Ardley.

Sir William Albert Ardley, Caballero de Su Majestad de la Orden del Imperio Británico, único hijo varón del granjero Ardley, hermano de la chica Brown, y tío de Anthony, Alistear y Archibald, éstos últimos mejor conocidos por todos como: _Na Triùir,_ regresaba a casa.

*.*.*.*.*

*._**tds**_.*

*.*

VOCABULARIO GAÉLICO

**_Blàth_**: Cálido.

_**Caisteal an Cnuic**_**:** Castillo en la Colina.

_**Na Triùir**_: Los Tres.

NOTAS

Son los comienzos del año 1919. La guerra ha terminado en noviembre de 1918.  
>El nombre de "Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda" es el oficial en esa época. Sería hasta la década de los veintes cuando adquiriría el nombre actual de "Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte".<br>_**Dubh Bàigh**_ significa en gaélico "Bahía Negra". Es un nombre ficticio, así como también su supuesta ubicación y la descripción de sus escenarios.  
>La festividad del <em>Domingo de la Creación<em> es una libertad autoral.  
><strong>Edinburgh<strong> es una forma de escribir Edimburgo. Esta ciudad y la ciudad de Inverness son de las principales en Escocia. Edinburgh es la capital del país; mientras que Inverness es considerada capital de las Highlands.  
>Sir William ostenta el título de "Sir" (Caballero o Knight) porque lo ha ganado por su servicio a la Corona Británica. La Orden de los Caballeros del Imperio Británico ha sido seleccionada para incluír a Sir William entre sus miembros, dado que me pareció la más adecuada entre las siete órdenes principales de Caballería que realmente existen en Inglaterra:<p>

_The Thistle  
><em>_The Bath  
><em>_St. Michael and St. George  
><em>_The Royal Victorian  
><em>_The British Empire  
><em>_St. Patrick  
><em>_The Star of India  
><em>_The Indian Empire_


	3. La Enfermera

_Estados Unidos de América, Illinois, Lakewood, Little Cottage, 1919._

El pueblo era pequeño, y en tal atributo residía su atractivo principal. Sus habitantes eran en su mayoría personas retiradas que habían conseguido adquirir esas propiedades gracias al buen corazón de la propietaria anterior, una anciana que había perdido a todos los miembros de su reducida familia en diversas tragedias. Tenía parientes en Escocia, decía con frecuencia; pero que el diablo se la llevara si permitía que perfectos desconocidos que jamás se habían preocupado por su suerte, heredaran el único vestigio de la historia que tanto sufrimiento trajera a su corazón.

La generosidad de Madame Aloy había sido una bendición incomparable, tal era el comentario generalizado que se escuchaba, de tiempo en tiempo, en voz de los pacíficos lugareños: ancianos más preocupados por el clima y la hora del té que por las noticias llegadas desde el continente, donde la violencia y la muerte aún ensombrecían la vida cotidiana; pese a la reciente firma de la paz.

Little Cottage era el poblado más nuevo en el estado, y debido a ello no existían, por lo tanto, colonos jóvenes y en edad casadera, mucho menos niños que perturbaran la paz de la campiña y el ambiente de recogimiento; excepto por la muchacha que avanzaba despreocupadamente por la única calle empedrada del lugar, camino a la mansión solariega que dominaba el grupo de viviendas.

La joven era rubia, delgada y menuda; tan menuda que fácilmente podía confundírsele con una adolescente apenas brotando a la vida, en vez de la adulta y profesional que ya era. No obstante el sol que pegaba de lleno sobre el sendero por el cual avanzaba, no mostraba el menor signo de perturbación mientras caminaba en dirección a Little Cottage, el sitio que era su hogar desde los seis años.

Los aldeanos notaron su presencia en seguida y permanecieron observando su lento andar, como si no tuvieran otra cosa mejor qué hacer: sus miradas concentradas en cada paso de la muchacha, como si la vida misma les fuera en ello; sus rostros evidenciando la peculiar tristeza mezclada con alivio, que se negaba a dejarles desde que ella regresara.

Por completo ajena al escrutinio, la recién llegada se encaminó con lentitud hasta la verja situada al final de la calle que marcaba el inicio de la propiedad; sus pasos vacilantes, apoyados por el bastón de madera marcando el ritmo de la respiración de cada testigo presente en derredor.

Al llegar ante la pesada verja de hierro forjado, la joven se detuvo extendiendo las manos para recorrer con nerviosismo el barandal de hierro, localizando el pasador que mantenía cerrada la reja, hasta conseguir retirarlo de su sitio para ingresar en el sendero que conducía hasta su hogar.

No bien estuvo fuera de la vista de los aldeanos, éstos continuaron con sus actividades, sin que la reacia compasión, oculta bajo el manto siempre bienvenido de la admiración y el respeto, se alejara de sus marchitos semblantes. No había sido fácil; no lo era aún, aceptar la nueva realidad de la enfermera Johnson.

Los aldeanos le llamaban "enfermera", pese a que ya no ejercía tal profesión, confinada como estaba a la soledad de Little Cottage y a su deber como acompañante honoraria de la anciana Aloy, tras regresar del frente, perdida para ella toda posibilidad de llevar una vida normal e independiente.

Las esporádicas nuevas que llegaban desde Europa, vía correspondencia militar debidamente censurada, habían mantenido a todos con el Jesús en la boca, puesto que no era cosa corriente el ver partir a mujeres a la guerra. Los ancianos acudían a Little Cottage para acompañar a Aloy en sus oraciones, auxiliados ocasionalmente por el pastor que solía visitarles. Y es que, Europa se dibujaba en las mentes de todos como una tierra de sombras y desolación incomparables.

Ella había partido, incentivada por la cruel realidad que vivía cotidianamente en el hospital, en el área destinada a cuidados intensivos, donde a diario se tenían noticias de las bajas y de los heridos allende el Atlántico. La decisión no había sido bien recibida por ninguno en Little Cottage; sin embargo, poco habían hecho las opiniones y la septuagenaria sabiduría de los pobladores por modificar sus planes, puesto que la hija de Johnson era tremendamente testaruda, y eso lo sabían todos también.

Por supuesto que Johnson había apoyado su decisión, no porque estuviera de acuerdo en ella, sino porque el fiel administrador de madame Aloy había aprendido, tiempo atrás, que era mejor permitir a los demás elegir su propio destino.

Si cualquiera hubiera preguntado al respecto, todos habrían aseverado, sin temor a equivocarse, que Johnson, entre todos ellos, era el único que había esperado verla regresar sana y salva; sin embargo, ese milagro en particular no había sido concedido por La Providencia. En cambio, lo que sí había propiciado el divino designio era la muerte inesperada de Madame Aloy y su repentina decisión de añadir ciertas modificaciones a su testamento, propiciando así, un drástico cambio en el destino de la infortunada joven.

Candice White Johnson. Hija adoptiva de George Johnson, el administrador fiel de madame Aloy, la acaudalada anciana que recién falleciera el día anterior, era ahora la heredera universal de todo cuanto sus ojos jamás podrían mirar.

*.*.*.*.*

*._**tds**_.*

*.*


	4. Sombras y silencio

El cálido aire marino se filtraba por todos los rincones de la estancia; sin embargo, eso no parecía importarle al hombre que, inmerso en sus pensamientos, permanecía inmóvil, contemplando el paisaje más allá del ventanal.

La mucama ingresó en ese momento a la habitación, dispuesta a retirar la bandeja que, bien sabía, sería devuelta sin apenas registrar faltantes en las viandas. Él había estado así desde el día en que arribara: silencioso, ensimismado y profundamente melancólico. Hasta _Na Triùir_ habían optado por mantenerse alejados, pese a que su insaciable curiosidad no sería calmada mientras el Laird no les relatara hasta el más mínimo detalle de su aventura.

Lady Ardley también permanecía lejos, desconcertada y evidentemente dolida por el desconocido que había arribado a las puertas de _Caisteal an Cnuic _con el asesinato reflejado en el rostro y la agonía atisbando ocasionalmente en la fría mirada. No. Tan pronto lanzarse a los anteriormente cálidos brazos de su hijo menor, Lady Ardley había comprendido que, si bien el cuerpo del Laird había sobrevivido a la guerra, su alma no había conseguido tal hazaña. En el secreto de sus aposentos privados, la dama había derramado tantas lágrimas como jamás creyó poseer los días subsiguientes a su retorno, perdida la esperanza de volver a la normalidad.

La chica Brown también había vertido sus propias lágrimas; preciosas y cristalinas gotas que cayeron sobre el borde del acantilado, desecadas por el viento que, contagiado de la melancolía que se había apoderado de _Dubh Bàigh_ al completo, permanecía intranquilo, casi desprovisto de la vitalidad propia de la temporada. Eran malos tiempos para todos, en especial para aquellos que habían soñado que el regreso del Laird sería la tan ansiada confirmación de una bendición.

Hablaban. Todos hablaban respecto al regreso del hijo del granjero; sin embargo, ningún habitante del pueblo podía ufanarse de haberle visto de cerca o charlado con él. No. El que había vuelto era un fantasma, decían. Apenas una pálida sombra del hombre que recordaban. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo. Permanecía en su habitación favorita, mirando el mar y el cielo, y no pronunciaba palabra.

Era el cansancio, decían unos. El largo viaje. Los largos meses enfrentando la muerte de frente. La prolongada carencia de un hogar y la ausencia de rostros amigos y familiares en el árido panorama del campo de batalla. Harto difícil preservar el ánimo elevado entre metralla, muerte y soledad.

Era cuestión de tiempo, decían otros. El laird seguramente tenía cosas en qué pensar. Largas reflexiones por concluir ahora que las amenazas ya no aparecían a cada segundo; ahora que el enemigo estaba vencido. Sí. Debía ser que, simplemente, necesitaba tiempo para olvidar las visiones de terror grabadas en su memoria. Él era fuerte. Así que no dudaban que lo conseguiría.

Era la guerra. Decían todos. La maldita guerra que, de una manera u otra, se empeñaba en acabar con cada hombre al que tocaba de cerca, trocando su espíritu en nada, en un espejismo al que se perseguía sin esperanzas.

Sir William era el único que permanecía a la espectativa, tan optimista que todos lo consideraban perturbado. El granjero confiaba en que la misma Divinidad que había conseguido librar a su hijo de todos los peligros, le devolvería la calidez de antaño. El granjero creía también, aunque no lo dijera a ninguno, que existía una razón aparte de la evidente para la melancolía del Laird. Sin embargo, pese a su silenciosa esperanza, lo único que conseguía día tras día, visita tras visita a los aposentos privados de su amado hijo, era la indiferencia que se destina al ausente, en vez de la tan ansiada confesión.

El granjero se reclinó en la puerta una vez que la hubo cerrado, sin poder evitar que sus hombros cayeran con desánimo, haciéndole parecer un poco más anciano de lo que en realidad era. Comenzaba a desesperarse. El silencio le ganaba la batalla cada día aún antes de haberla iniciado. Su hijo aceptaba sus visitas pero se negaba a hablar. Se mantenía observando a través del enorme ventanal algo que sólo él podía ver y, extrañamente, sólo eso parecía darle consuelo. El hombre comprendió pronto, sin que el Laird se lo dijera, que no se trataba de un escape de la realidad. No es que el oficial intentase evadirse o estuviese perturbado por lo vivido; sino que había algo, algo muy importante en lo cual necesitaba meditar con calma el tiempo que fuera necesario.

En su corazón de padre, que latía compungido y lleno de incertidumbre, el granjero sólo escuchaba una pregunta:

¿Qué?

¿Qué podía ser tan importante para merecer tan sepulcral silencio? ¿Qué cosa merecía tan inusual concentración? ¿Qué valía las lágrimas de madre y hermana y la preocupación de todos en _Dubh __Bàigh_?

La única vez, aparte de esta, que William se había mostrado así, había sido la semana previa a su furtiva partida para enlistarse. Aunque entonces la explicación era una rabia fuera de proporción, una furia incendiaria que no conoció límites a la hora de resolver las cosas de forma definitiva.

"Debiste advertirme". Había dicho entonces. Los ojos brillantes de ira y la determinación plasmada en cada rasgo de su cuerpo; en su mirada, en su firme mandíbula, en los puños apretados y en sus poderosas zancadas que se aprestaron a llevarlo fuera de _Caisteal an Cniuc_ y lejos de los suyos.

El granjero suspiró con pesar al recordarlo, sintiendo renacer aquella olvidada impotencia. No había conseguido detenerlo entonces; tal y como ahora no conseguía arrancárselo al silencio.

VOCABULARIO:  
><em><strong>Caisteal an Cniuc:<strong> Castillo en la colina.  
><em>_**Na Triùir:** Los tres_

_NOTA:  
>Pues lo de siempre, sólo saludar y agradecer a todos los lectores y, por supuesto, pedir disculpas por lo corto del capítulo y por la enorme demora. Ya se me hizo costumbre, pero a rastras igual voy escribiendo un poco aquí y otro poco allá para ir saldando deudas (o haciéndolas más grandes, según se vea). Gracias por su paciencia. ¡Bendiciones!<em>


End file.
